An Odd Day
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Mainly an attempt at humor, but there's a touch of


**An Odd Day**   
by Ranma Inverse

  
  
  
  


_Author's notes: This has ooc-ness in it, so please read it only if you have a sense of humor, or an odd sense of humor, which ever it may be. This fic is just silly and meant to be taken as a joke. By the way, I forgot whether or not Hamel was a full mazoku..gomen if my guess was wrong. ^^;_   
. . . 

Vocal, Flute, Hamel, Raiel, Trom and Oboe(in bird form) sat around something of seemingly obvious importance. Their expressions full of tension and thought, sweat beginning to glisten on their foreheads. Trom, uncertain, looked at the others before reaching down slowly towards what was in the middle of them. Before Trombone's hand could reach though, Hamel grabbed what the blue haired boy had been reaching for and let out triumphant laugh as he held up a six-sided die. 

"It's my turn Trom, so don't try to cheat!" Hamel said and rolled. The die wound it's way across the board and stopped near Flute. The number read five. Kestra's son moved his piece hat many spaces and gave a smug look directed at Vocal. The purple haired mazoku glared. Raiel and Flute sweatdropped. "I won!" came Hamel's triumphant voice. 

Vocal stood up and glared at the blonde. "You only won because I felt sorry for ya!" 

"You? Sorry for someone?" Raiel, Oboe, Trom and Flute chorused in amazement. 

The sinner turned to Flute and winked. "I didn't kill you, did I?" 

"You meant to," Flute pointed out. 

"Well I didn't, so shaddap!" Vocal said. 

"Such a temper!" Oboe commented, earning a glare. 

Raiel coughed and looked at everyone. "What is it we should do now, anyway?" 

After much dispute, the group settled on monopoly. Halfway through though, as Vocal claimed an avenue for his own, he grinned slyly and lowered his head to Flute's ear. "It's too bad I can't claim you for my own as easily as this." 

Flute blinked and glared at him in reply before scooting closer to Raiel. The blonde haired man blushed and wrapped an arm around her protectively. 

"I thought you loved Sizer!" Oboe, Trombone, Hamel and Vocal chorused. 

The pianist glared at them. "I do! It's just...just..." 

"Just?" Trombone asked. 

"It's just that...Flute is so _cute_ and _adorable_!" Raiel said and hugged the brunette close, nuzzling his head on Flute's shoulder. 

"I think Vocal's personality got to him!" Trombone murmured to Oboe, Flute and Hamel. The four nodded as Vocal glared. As Raiel continued his closeness with the princess of Sforzend, the sinner growled. 

Flute sweatdropped. "Uhm, Raiel, you can stop hugging me now." 

His hold on her tightened. Vocal and Hamel growled and glared in unison. As if in silent agreement, the two mazoku nodded and marched toward the blonde male human nuzzling "their" Flute. Together they snatched him away from the brunette and held him over their heads as they trotted over to a nearby window and threw him out with little effort. 

"I'm saved!" Flute exclaimed as Oboe found his way to her shoulder and Trombone pounced into her lap, giving her a hug. 

A talking bird and a prince of a destroyed kingdom soon found themselves flying far, far away from where Flute, Vocal and Hamel were, much like Raiel. "Hey! Don't throw us out like traaash!" Prince Trom shouted as he disappeared in the distance. 

Vocal smirked and shrugged. "I'm the only one allowed to touch Flute." 

Hamel glared at the purple haired mazoku and spoke up. "Flute's _my_ woman!" 

"I don't belong to either of you!" Flute stood up haughtily. She pointed to each of them in turn. "Definitely not you, a stupid blonde violin player with no heart when it comes to charity and a big ugly horn on his forehead," 

Vocal grinned triumphantly. 

"And definitely not you, a purple killing spree guy with a big ball he has to carry around everywhere all the time, either!" 

His face fell, then became a glare at the woman who dared to insult him. _His_ woman. 

Flute stormed out of the house and ran off. 

The two mazoku stared at the door for a moment before pointing at the other and yelling out... 

"It's all _YOUR_ fault!" 

Before chasing after the princess of Sforzend. 


End file.
